25 September 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-09-25 ; Comments *Plays Teenage Kicks twice on the run. Says it is the first time he's done this for a long time. Claims Pig said Undertones singer Feargal Sharkey sounded like Loudon Wainwright III when JP played the record the previous evening. *Start of show: "Well, it looks like being a fairly rugged week, I must say, as the champions of Europe and lords of mankind face a stiffy sort of a test on Wednesday night. On tonight's programme, though, we have no such considerations: the two sessions from the Skids and from Motörhead. Among the records, Europeans wearing silly wigs and hoping to meet a Beatle: also Penetration, Jean Cooper Clarke, David Bowie, Sabbath, Wire, the Undertones, Jam, all the usual people, and we start with...." *The Roadshow is going to Sheffield at the weekend. Sessions *Motörhead, one and only session. Recorded 1978-09-18. Available on BBC Live & In-Session (Sanctuary Midline). *Skids, #2 (rpt.) Recorded 1978-09-29. 'The Saints Are Coming' available on Movement: BBC Radio 1 Peel Sessions 1977-1979 (BBC Worldwide Ltd.) Tracklisting File d begins *Radio Stars: 'No Russians In Russia (LP-Holiday Album)' (Chiswick) :(JP: 'Haven't heard phasing like that since about 1968.') *Europeans: 'Europeans (7")' (Heartbeat) *Skids: 'Hope And Glory' (Peel Session) *David Bowie: 'Ziggy Stardust (2xLP-Stage)' (RCA Victor) *Motörhead: 'Louie Louie' (Peel Session) *Brinsley Schwarz: 'I Cried My Last Tear (7"-(What's So Funny 'Bout) Peace Love And Understanding)' (United Artists) Allen Toussaint cover. *Penetration: 'Firing Squad (7")' (Virgin) *Tubeway Army: 'Bombers (7")' (Beggars Banquet) *Roman Stewart & Barrington Spence: 'No Peace Until (7")' (Hungry Town) File a begins *John Cooper Clarke: 'Valley Of Lost Women (LP-Disguise In Love)' (CBS) S CBS 83132 *Skids: 'The Saints Are Coming' (Peel Session) *Saints: 'Every Day's A Holiday, Every Night's A Party (LP-Prehistoric Sounds)' (Harvest) SHSP 4094 *Motörhead: 'Keep Us On The Road' (Peel Session) File a ends Files b, c begin *Black Sabbath: 'A Hard Road (LP-Never Say Die!)' (Vertigo) *Wire: 'Practice Makes Perfect (LP-Chairs Missing)' (Harvest) Files b & c tape break *Whirlwind: 'Tore Apart (Compilation LP-It's Rock And Roll Vol Two)' (Super Beeb) *Cravats: 'Gordon (7")' (Small Wonder) *Lyn's All Stars: 'Return Dub (7"-Norris Reid, Got To Return)' (Lucky Star) *Skids: 'Dossier Of Fallibility' (Peel Session) Files b & c restart *Motörhead: 'Tear Ya Down' (Peel Session) File d tape break *Jam: 'Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (7")' (Polydor) Files b and c tape edit *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (EP) Good Vibrations :(JP: 'I've not done this for ages but I think we ought to hear that again.') *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (EP) Good Vibrations :(JP: 'That is a mighty, mighty record you know. Come the end of the year, that will be battling with 'Suspect Device' and 'Shot By Both Sides' as my record of the year I think.') File d restarts *Leyton Buzzards: 'Villain (7"-19 And Mad)' (Small Wonder) *Devo: 'Space Junk (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *Damned: 'New Rose (7")' (Stiff) *Frankie Miller: 'Darlin' (7")' (Chrysalis) *Skids: 'Six Times' (Peel Session) *Dennis Brown Meets Jah Bop: 'Tribulation (12")' (3 In 1) starts at wrong speed *Rich Kids: 'Young Girls (LP-Ghosts Of Princes In Towers)' (EMI) *Motorhead: 'I'll Be Your Sister' (Peel Session) Files b,c end *Buzzcocks: 'Sixteen Again (LP-Love Bites)' (United Artists) File d ends File ;Name *(a) 1978-09-25 Peel Show T005.aif *(b) 25-09-78000.mp3 *© JP19780925.mp3 *(d) 1978-09-25 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB016+DB020+DB017 ;Length *(1) 00:14:55 *(b) 01:02:14 *© 00:43:10 *(d) 01:49:05 ;Other *(a) Created from T005 of 400 Box, digitised by Rok *(b) 25 September 1978 show includes first track (and second announced) of file created from T100 of 400 Box, then continues from 24.37. *© Reduced version of file (b), with just the 25 September tracks. *(d) File created from DB016 DB020 & DB017 of the Derby Box. Many thanks to Chris and Rob. ;Available *(a) Mooo *(b) http://www.mediafire.com/?sharekey=380eefedc4ecaaa5d2db6fb9a8902bda *© [2] *(d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Derby Box